La Dama del Duque
by SlyPolarisBlack
Summary: Anthony J. Crowley no esta interesado en el matrimonio aunque es consciente que debe casarse para tener quien herede su ducado. Tras estar temporadas aislado finalmente asiste a un baile de temporada donde conoce a Miss Fell, la hija menor del Baron de Fell, quien al parecer es considerada una solterona sin remedio. Sin embargo para el es la criatura más hermosa que ha visto.
1. Capitulo 1

La vida de un Duque era realmente aburrida, su infancia la recordaba llena de lecciones y clases preparándolo para sus responsabilidades, su adolescencia en el internado militar fue lo más parecido a un trato equitativo entre los presentes y debía admitir que extrañaba el ejercito.

A diferencia de la corte en el ejercito te ganabas tu puesto por tus propios méritos, no por nacer en la cuna correcta. Viajar fue otro punto a favor para la milicia, visito lugares increíbles y disfruto la compañía de muchas mujeres, jamas se comprometió lo suficiente para peligrar y ciertamente jamas se enamoro. Si hubiera sido un segundo hijo sin duda se quedaría en la milicia pero como hijo único tenia un deber que cumplir con la corona.

Y ese era justo el problema, fue hijo único, sus padres estaban muertos y no tenia familiares directos cercanos que pudieren heredar. No podía morir sin un heredero y la reina fue clara, debía elegir una esposa antes que ella le eligiera una y ciertamente eso no era lo ideal, tras concluir sus pendientes en el ducado viajo a su propiedad en Londres, faltaba muy poco para que la nueva temporada social iniciara y debía prepararse para ser acosado por madres ansiosas de casar a sus hijas y porque no algunas viudas tratando de subir un escalón social.

Se acomodo molesto en el carruaje esperando que el viaje pasara rápido, planeaba elegir una chica decente, de preferencia agraciada con la que pudiera convivir, no esperaba amor o fidelidad, solo la posibilidad de volverse amigos y procrear al menos dos hijos para evitarle a su heredero su misma pena.

Era un ermitaño social así que no poseía muchos amigos en la corte, tampoco ayudaba mucho su... honestidad y tendencia a crear caos, sabia que solo era aceptado por ser el favorito de la reina y no le importaba, solamente esperaba que su dinero y posición fueran suficiente para evitar una negativa de la familia de su aun imaginaria esposa. El matrimonio vendría con ventajas como el relegar compromisos sociales, volverse invisible ante las madres casamenteras, salir de la mira de la reina y un pretexto valido para viajar por placer.

Pensar en las ventajas hacia mas disfrutable su condena, hace ya cinco años o un poco mas no se presentaba en los bailes de temporada o algún baile que no fuera de su circulo, así que no tenia idea de las opciones de jóvenes casaderas, recordaba en sus últimos bailes unas... criaturas nada agraciadas o demasiado pagadas de si mismas. Frívolas y hermosas, adoctrinadas para pensar lo mejor de ellas y dispuestas a agradar... era asqueroso en verdad. Jamas podría convivir con una mujer así, estaba seguro que terminarían por odiarse y el solo quería mantener la paz en su hogar.

-DD-

Odiaba Londres.

Tenia menos de una semana y ya varios en la cámara de Lores habían expresado sus buenos deseos a su salud y su consternación al verlo en la capital tan cerca de iniciar la temporada, solícitos se ofrecieron a presentar "amenas compañías para el baile" al ser obvia su asistencia al mismo.

Tras concluir la sesión de ese día decidió irse a su casa, llamar a su sastre y no salir hasta que tuviera que hacerlo. Se sentó con pesar en su despacho y observo el escudo de su familia, era una de las pocas cosas que su padre le había enseñado.

_["-Mira bien hijo y dime ¿Que es lo que ves?- pregunto señalando el escudo._

_-Es una serpiente en un árbol...- respondió un tanto inseguro mirando a su padre sonreír por su ambigua respuesta._

_-No es cualquier árbol Anthony... es un manzano, por generaciones los Crowley hemos sido serpientes, astutos, inteligentes... nos adaptamos a los cambios y prevalecemos aun si nos tachan de crueles "hacer lo que haga falta" solía decirme tu abuelo pero necesitamos un equilibrio hijo y ahí entra el manzano - sin duda el tono y la mirada de su padre le hacían sentir incomodo- Nuestras esposas por el contrario son como un manzano, nos afirman, nos dan perspectiva son fuertes pero son compañeras de vida, no muñecas de sociedad._

_Su madre no hacia mucho había fallecido, habían ilusiones de un nuevo integrante en la familia pero fue demasiado para el frágil cuerpo y ninguno lo había logrado._

_-Tu madre me llamo "idiota" la primera vez que nos conocimos, hermosa, terca y jovial complemento demasiados aspectos de mi vida hijo... busca tu manzano, necesitas un complemento no un igual o un seguidor."]_

Sin duda fue una platica incomoda con su padre pero fue en buen tiempo, poco después el partió a la milicia y solo volvió para verlo en su lecho de muerte. Había estado tratando se seguir uno de los únicos consejos que le había dado su padre pero era difícil... aun tenia tiempo para encontrar a su manzano, esperaba encontrarle.

-DD-

Tras huir de compromisos sociales durante los últimos días finalmente llegó la hora de asistir al horrible baile de temporada, no guardaba muchas expectativas de encontrar una pareja sin embargo serviría para ver posibles candidatas. Camino por el enorme salón mientras jugaba con el mango de su bastón bastante incómodo ante la mirada de todas las madres que obviamente buscaban casarlo con alguna de sus hijas.

Ciertamente comenzaba a aburrirse mientras presentaban a las nuevas chicas y la reina daba su aprobación para peticiones de matrimonio, la noche pasaba larga y sin incidentes, hasta ahora había podido escapar de dos mujeres que insistían en coquetear de forma burda con él y de unos cuantos padres que querían emparentar con él. Hastiado y hambriento decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso de todo y se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos tratando de no ser interrumpido, era bastante bien sabido que no se debía de interrumpir a una persona mientras trataba de comer aunque parece que algunos no habían sido educados correctamente.

Busco entre la mesa algún bocadillo que pudiera gustarle y cuando finalmente se aventuró a tomar el ultimo pastelillo de moras una delicada mano chocó contra la suya, nervioso de ser abordado por a cualquier buscadora de atención se giro tratando de parecer un tanto intimidante para quedar inmediatamente congelado ante la preciosa vista.

-Lo lamento puede tomarlo si quiere - la dulce voz lo saco de su ensoñación.

-¡No! -tosio incomodo- Digo... puede tomarlo usted señorita- hizo un cortes gesto hacia la dama y esta feliz tomo su pastelillo para hacer una suave reverencia y alejarse rumbo al balcón.

Observó como la hermosa dama envuelta en un sencillo vestido rosado caminaba siendo ignorada por la mayoría de los caballeros en la habitación ¿Acaso estaban ciegos? ¿O tal vez estaba casada o comprometida? Aun tenía grabado en su memoria el suave azul de sus ojos, los perfectos rizos de un rubio casi blanco que enmarcada su redondeado rostro, la pequeña sonrisa complacida por algo tan simple como un dulce... Una mano se poso en su hombro asustandolo y sobresaltado se giro para ver al Marques Dowling.

-Marques...- saludo escuetamente.

-Señor Duque, hacia bastante no lo veía en un baile- saludo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-Sabes porque estoy aquí...- tomo una de las copas a su disposición necesitando alguna distracción.

-Todos en la cámara de Lores, agradezco solo tener hijos varones- resoplo divertido.

-Es por eso que no he corrido de ti- se burlo de regreso.

-No creo importara si tuviera mil hijas ya pusiste tus ojos en Miss Fell- menciono conocedor tratando de confirmar sus sospechas.

Crowley no quería aceptar que había sido cautivado tan rápido, apenas la había visto y no conocía su carácter pero tal vez el Marques podría saber más sobre "Miss Fell".

-¿Que sabes de ella?- pregunto sin rodeos, no le gustaba el juego político... no mientras no pudiera crear caos.

-Es la hija menor del Barón Fell y la única soltera, se las ha arreglado para espantar a todos sus pretendientes, no que tuviera demasiados, la consideran hermosa pero robusta y demasiado... curiosa - se encogió de hombros- Después de cuatro temporadas es considerada una solterona - explico.

-¿Cuatro temporadas?- no era de extrañarse que pensaran seria una solterona, las mujeres eran presentadas a los 17 años y los cerdos preferían esposas jóvenes, llegar a los 23 y seguir soltera no era bueno si planeabas casarte y aunque parecía a la señorita Fell le faltaban un par de años no lucia interesada.

Era cierto, tal vez no era alta y delgada pero tenía la estatura justa y sus curvas estaban perfectamente equilibradas, su rostro era armonioso y su sonrisa encantadora. Un ángel que nadie podía enamorar.

-Debería apurarse...- le recomendó el Marques- pronto comenzara el banquete y tal vez podría sentarse junto a ella o invitarla a bailar- dicho esto dio una leve inclinación siendo el Duque de mayor rango y se retiro de ahí, jamas pensó ver al cínico y ermitaño Duque Crowley interesado en una dama.

Menos una tan... especial como Miss Fell.

-DD-

No supo muy bien como paso pero estaba sentado frente al Barón Fell, su intención era sentarse junto al Barón y tener de frente a la señorita pero parecía resulto al contrario, no que se quejara... pero no sabia de que hablar con ella.

Terminaban el primer plato cuando la escucho bufar ante el escandalo de un Lord que comentaba sobre lo inútil que era el habito de la lectura.

-Eso explica sus aportes en la cámara de Lores...- mascullo divertido ante la mirada alarmada de varias personas- Mi Lord si es una conversación privada mantengala callada o voy a opinar - aviso mientras retiraban su plato, el enrojecido Lord cerro la boca antes de girarse al lado opuesto para seguir platicando esta vez de forma moderada.

Tarde noto Crowley que pudo tal vez no haber dado una buena impresión a la dama a su lado pero esta parecía sumamente divertida si la forma en la que escondía su risa en la servilleta era una buena señal.

-Anthony J. Crowley un placer- se presento con una pequeña sonrisa tomando una de sus manos para besarla galantemente, complacido noto el suave rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Azira Fell señor Duque, el placer es mío- respondió aun afectada por aquel gesto galante.

-Solo Crowley señorita Fell, me gusta pensar aun no soy tan viejo- comento a modo de juego siendo recompensado con una linda sonrisa.

-Me temo nos meteríamos en un lio si me escuchan llamarlo con tanta confianza su señoria- dieron una discreta mirada a su alrededor, nadie parecía notarlos más de lo que notaban a los meseros pero Crowley sabia que debía ser cuidadoso, no por el. Un chisme podría arruinar a la señorita Fell y lo ultimo que deseaba era meterla en problemas.

-Entonces es mi deber pedirle me reserve el primer baile apenas la banda comience a tocar tras la cena- tenía mucho que no bailaba, usualmente no lo hacia si podía evitarlo pero mientras más la conocía más deseaba pasar tiempo a su lado. Quería asegurarse de que no seria la ultima vez que la vería.

-Seria un placer...- susurro tímidamente mientras los platillos seguían llegando, Azira nunca había sido abordada por un caballero así. Distaba mucho de como retrataban al gran Duque Crowley, no sabia si la gente había exagerado o solo aun no mostraba sus verdaderos colores. Aunque por la respuesta hacia el ruidoso Lord se podía decir que era demasiado franco... tal vez eso fue lo que causo su extraña reputación.

El resto de la cena siguieron intercambiando pequeños comentarios y miradas, debía ser cuidadosa pero... era tan sencillo hablar con el. Al finalizar la cena volvieron todos al gran salón, su padre no dejo de observar como el Duque la escoltaba y su dama de compañia los seguía con prudencia, usualmente no necesitaba de ella pero normalmente ningún hombre se acercaba a ella.

Para sorpresa y disgusto de muchos caminaron juntos hasta la pista donde comenzaron a moverse al son de la musica. No que alguien estuviese en contra de ellos, las madres solo querían que el Duque conociera a sus hijas y los Lores jamas lo vieron tan atento con una dama, la temporada había comenzado con el premio mayor que había sido la atención del favorito de la reina, pero este parecía haber elegido ya a la dueña de sus atenciones.

* * *

Bueno... ¿les gusto? Tengo mucho sin escribir algo largo, no serán muchos capítulos y sera todo muy rosa, no habrá una trama super compleja ni nada solo deseaba un fic así desde hace tiempo.

Espero lo disfruten.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! No esperaba tan buen recibimiento! Bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a Soreto Fictioner gracias por animarme a subir esta historia.

* * *

Por más que la gente insistiera en señalar Ariza Fell no era ninguna tonta, desde su madre hasta sus hermanas y hermano pensaban que era una ingenua romántica. Era verdad que solía leer novelas románticas pero solo cuando podían verla, era aficionada a cualquier tipo de lectura pero no era bien visto que una mujer leyera sobre medicina, política, leyes o ciencia.

Su padre parecía feliz de tener alguien con quien comentar sus amados libros y la animaba a leer lo que quisiera pero con prudencia. Amaba demasiado a su hija para exponerla a un escándalo.

Cuando cumplió los diecisiete años comenzó su edad casadera y asi llegaron los pretendientes, todos unos idiotas completamente pagados de si mismos que querían un bonito adorno para sus casas. Sabia que dada la posición de su padre debía casarse con un lord y si algún noble de alto rango pedia su mano debía considerarse afortunada pero no podía...

Sus espectativas de vida y de pareja habían sido ampliadas junto a su propio conocimiento.

Tres caballeros fueron alejados después de humillarlos evidenciando sus pocos conocimientos de temas que presumían. Después de eso comenzó a ser evitada y realmente no le molestaba, podría ser institutriz y vivir rodeada de libros por siempre, era algo que le gustaba, su padre apoyaba su decisión y le prometio una pequeña casa propia con una buena biblioteca. Felizmente pasaban las temporadas y aunque nadie la consideraba asistía a los bailes con su padre solo para mantener las apariencias.

No esperaba sus planes fueran afectados por la presencia de cierto caballero.

Todos habían oido hablar del altanero Duque Crowley, la serpiente favorita de la reina, lo hacían parecer un ermitaño anciano que traía caos y situaciones incomodas, nunca espero fuera un hombre de mediana edad y bastante apuesto, cuando choco con el en la mesa de bocadillos jamas pensó fuera el famoso Duque.

Después de tomar su pastelito y caminar al balcón su dama de compañía Anathema parecía muy emocionada.

-No puedo creer regresarás ilesa tras robarle un pastel al Duque...- susurro tratando de parecer en calma.

-¿Duque?- frunció el ceño mirando a su amiga para volver su mirada a la mesa donde estaba el caballero que gentilmente la dejo tomar el pastelito platicando con otro mientras varias damas trataban de llamar su atención.

-Ese es el Duque Crowley, tu madre te pidió tener cuidado ¿recuerdas? Es el favorito de la reina y no quiere que si te lo topas le hagas sentir como un analfabeta. - le recordó divertida

Comenzó a comer su pastelito sin dejar de meditar, su madre le pedia no hablar en los bailes. Al parecer no era bien visto que una dama hable mucho.

Finalmente decidió no preocuparse, no es como si fuera a verlo de nuevo.

-DD-

No estaba segura de cómo había pasado pero después de toparse de nuevo con el Duque durante la cena, el cual silencio a un molesto lord de una forma bastante graciosa, ahora se encontraba en la pista de baile tratando de no sonrojarse al ser tomada con tanta delicadeza.

Hacia ya muchos años no era objeto de atenciones masculinas y se sentía un poco torpe.

-Debo decir Miss Fell que si la hubiera conocido antes no me hubiera perdido ningún baile..- sonrió antes de girarla para volver a pegarla a el.

Sonrojada por su franqueza espabilo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Rehúye mucho de las interacciones sociales?- pregunto sin poderse contener.

-Las encuentro cansadas dada la... -miro por el salon- variedad y limitación de pensamiento social- respondió sin amedrentarse por su pregunta o lo que ella pudiera pensar de el.

\- ¡Oh! Vamos Señor Duque, no puede creer que solo con ver a una persona puede descifrar su caracter- le reto con una sonrisa.

-¿Puede negarme que apenas miro a cada persona de este salón no se formo una solida opinión del carácter de la mayoría? -reto divertido ante la audacia de la joven.

-¡Eso seria una lastima!- se escandalizó a modo de juego haciendo una final reverencia dando por concluido el baile- Seria una pena que su primera impresión de mi fuera la correcta- le dedico una sonrisa un tanto traviesa y coqueta antes de caminar junto a su padre.

Complacida consigo misma sintió las miradas ajenas y trato de ignorar los murmullos, no comprendía del todo el escándalo que era verla bailar con el Duque pero no era su primer baile.

-Por el amor de Dios... ¿Que le hiciste a ese pobre hombre?- escucho la voz de su padre y curiosa busco la distintiva cabellera roja.

Esos ojos como oro fundido la miraban, como si ella fuera su dulce favorito, como miras algún puzle que no logras comprender del todo y no puedes dejar dejar de tratar resolver.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y se giro dispuesta a ignorarlo.

-Creo es hora de irnos a casa- sonrió angelicalmente a su padre.

-DD-

Mirar esa hermosa, dulce, seductora e inteligente mujer salir de su alcance fue una prueba a su autocontrol, jamas había sido tentado así, jamas fue retado de esa forma. Una dama con mente peligrosa y un aura angelical... ¿Donde había estado toda su vida? No solo no había caído a sus pies desde el inicio, parecía no conocerlo y aunque lo trato con las cortesías que exigen su rango no parecía querer ganar sus afectos para subir de posición.

Ella no veía el poder en el, lo trato como trataría a cualquier otro lord o noble de la sala, jugo con el y marco la linea huyendo de sus brazos.

Era perfecta para el.

-La encontré...- sonrió para si mismo y decidió retirarse por el resto de la noche, no había más que hacer ahí sin su ángel.

-DD -

En su habitación mientras cepillaba su largo cabello se dejo envolver por los recuerdos, hacia años que no bailaba o algún hombre la miraba más que para censurarla. Había algo en ese hombre, su forma de mirarla o tal vez su forma de hablar que la había cautivado, no estaba enamorada, aun era un pronto para eso y sinceramente no lo conocía pero...

-Lo recordaré como un sueño...- sonrió caminando hasta su cama, no frecuentaban los mismos círculos que el Duque así que igualmente no era probable volver a verlo.

No que ella pensara en eso.

-¡Oh señor Fell! ¿Porque no me contaron las buenas noticias?- pregunto su madre mientras desayunaban, al estar casadas sus otras hermanas solo estaban sus padres, su hermano y ella.

-¿Cuales buenas noticias?- pregunto mientras tomaba su café sin dejar de leer el periódico.

-Lady Young me lo contó todo -se giro para ver a su hija inmersa en su desayuno siendo una copia casi perfecta de su padre- Mi hija con un Duque ni más ni menos- exclamo soñadora- Sabia que por algo dios la había hecho tan hermosa... ahora debes dejar de comer tanto o no le gustaras al Duque -regaño a su hija alejando los platos grandes- Pensé que jamas te vería casada y ahora solo estabas cazando el premio mayor.

-¡Madre!- la miro indignada.

-Ciertamente es un alivio, seria extraño tenerte siempre en la casa...- su hermano se limpio los labios dejando la servilleta en el plato.

-Gabriel tu hermana estará el tiempo que quiera en la casa -el Barón ya había tenido suficiente de esa conversacion- Mujer deja de decir sandeces, Azira solo bailo una vez con el bajo mi cuidado y además ella se casara con quien ella quiere... si ese fuese su deseo -

-¡Pero es un Duque! No podemos desairar a un Duque- se escandalizó al pensar el impacto social de eso.

-Así fuera el mismísimo príncipe de inglaterra si a mi hija no le gusta no se casara con el, si al Duque le gusta tendrá que conquistarla o jamas le daría su mano en matrimonio- finalizo casi retando a su esposa a decir algo más.

La conversación murió en ese punto y la pequeña rubia miro a su padre agradeciendo la intervención. Jamas imagino que fuera tan importante el hecho de bailar con el Duque... aunque ciertamente no había notado que bailara con nadie más...

Sinceramente esperaba no poner a su familia en una posición peligrosa.

-DD-

Nunca había despertado tan temprano en su vida por voluntad propia pero después de soñar con su ángel decidió no perder el tiempo.

Tenía mucho que hacer y aunque podía hacer lo invitaran a fiestas también quería encuentros casuales, no quería verse como un acosador o incomodarla.

Al menos no mientras se conocían, estaba seguro disfrutaría ver ese hermoso rostro sonrojado por culpa de su boca y no solo por sus... ingeniosos comentarios.

Había tanto que hacer y casi no podía esperar a verla de nuevo.

Primero lo primero, debía orquestar un encuentro.

* * *

Segundoo capitulo!!

Siento la tardanza a veces no llega la musa y tengo que ponerme a ver películas de época principalmente orgullo y prejuicio porque... es mi película favorita uwu así que verán cierta influencia de esa bella obra.


	3. Capitulo 3

Bueno bueno iniciamos y después de una breve investigación (google) decidí mejor no poner nombre de otras obras (ejemplo si van a la opera) para no meterme con problemas lineales.

Espero les guste porque le puse extra amor a este.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo mientras esperaba que Anathema trajera uno de sus mejores vestidos. Habían sido invitados a una cena en casa del Marques Dowling, algo completamente inédito, mientras su madre y ella salían a comprar en el centro de Londres se encontraron con la Marquesa, jamás habían cruzado palabras pero Harriet Dowling era una mujer de múltiples medios. No podía hacer tal acusación pero estaba segura de que su hijo manchó su vestido apropósito, unas presentaciones y disculpas más tarde salieron de la modista con un nuevo vestido y una invitación a cenar, su madre por supuesto accedió en nombre de la familia y ahora se preparaban todos para salir.

No era un secreto de el Marques era uno de los pocos que podía ser llamado "amigo" del Duque Crowley, ¿por qué era relevante eso? Porque el Duque en cuestión parecía decidido a toparse con ella. Su madre no dejaba de repetir que el Duque no salía a fiestas o reuniones sociales y hasta ahora se lo habían topado en casi todas las reuniones, había platicado con su padre y hermano pero siempre y sin falla el Duque la invitaría a bailar al menos una vez, solo a ella.

Su madre estaba en éxtasis completamente convencida que el Duque estaba enamorado de ella, su padre seguía cauteloso y aunque no habían hablado tanto dado a las normas sociales, ella no podía evitar emocionarse. El Duque era un hombre atractivo y siempre tenía un comentario ingenioso en la punta de la lengua, sarcástico y travieso, parecía disfrutar sonrojarla y ella no podía evitar reaccionar, era ciertamente emocionante retarlo pero al mismo tiempo marcando un limite, limite que aunque siendo un Duque podía ignorar y simplemente pedirla o comprometer su reputación, el respetaba.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse al recordar la ultima fiesta en la que se vieron, se habían topado en uno de los balcones por accidente o eso creía. Sabiendo que era peligroso estar a solas el hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó su mano besando la parte interna de su muñeca antes de salir de ahí, dejándola aturdida y sonrojada.

Anathema y su madre entraron a la habitación llevando un vestido turquesa, no tan simple como lo que acostumbraba usar pero aun así no tan llamativo como otros vestidos, se vistió notando como el corte favorecía sus curvas sin caer en lo vulgar, el escote era redondo pero adornado con suave encaje, sus senos siempre fueron... Voluptuosos, así que no necesitaba amplios o llamativos escotes. Su madre le dio un juego de collar y pendientes con perlas nacaradas, sencillos pero elegantes y Anathema arregló su cabello con un medio moño sujeto con un broche adornado con las mismas perlas y un par de flores azules, parte de sus largos rizos caían por su espalda y finalmente su madre dio su aprobación.

-Mi querida hija pareces un ángel...- mencionó emocionada- Si el Duque va a la cena va a enamorarse de ti si no lo ha hecho ya.

-¿Crees que en verdad le gusto?- Preguntó al fin sin saber con quien más podía hablar de ello.

-Hija puede leas mucho pero te falta más por conocer de los hombres, el Duque esta muy interesado en ti y no ha sido sutil al respecto- Acarició la mejilla de su hija antes de sentarse a su lado tomando su mano- Solo baila contigo, se de buena fuente que odia el teatro y estuvo a muy pocos asientos de distancia en esa obra rara que tu padre insistió en ver. Nunca lo habían visto salir tanto- Admitió- pero ahora querida tampoco se la pongas fácil, si bien mi deseo es verte casada quiero que tengas la certeza de que un matrimonio con el es algo que tu quieres.

-Pero pensé...-

-¡Oh, se lo que dije! Pon atención a lo que te digo ahora -Le hizo un ademán a la dama de su hija para que se retirara- Seamos francas cariño ¿te gusta el Duque?

-Si...- admitió sonrojada

-Entonces si el va esta noche te diré que hacer para que mañana venga a pedir una cita- Sonrió segura de si misma antes de comenzar su pequeña lección.

-DD-

Llegaron a la mansión Dowling con lo que su madre catalogó como "un retraso elegante".

Entraron al gran salón y se maravillo por la hermosa construcción, sus anfitriones le dieron la bienvenida y aunque no era un baile había algunas cuantas personas más, personas que usualmente no frecuentaban pero tras esa noche frecuentarían por educación tras ser presentados.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de llegar que se toparon con el Duque quien se acercó a saludar y platicar un poco con su padre.

Podía sentir la mirada del Duque recorriendo su cuerpo, pero flanqueada por su madre y por Anathema resistió el impulso de buscar su mirada.

"Anhelan lo que no se les da con facilidad hija, ignóralo cuando te sea posible, lo va a volver loco"

Una vez terminadas las cortesías el Duque habló a su madre y finalmente a ella, cuando sus ojos se encontraron casi jadeo, la oscura mirada prometía tantas cosas, cosas que anhelaba aceptar. Fue difícil pero logro salir airosa cuando al fin se separaron, pero no estaba segura de resistir así toda la noche.

-DD-

Fueron unas semanas ciertamente ridículas, nunca fue una criatura social pero todo su esfuerzo valdría la pena cuando su hermoso ángel fuera solo suyo. Soñaba con ella todas las noches, sus hermosos e inteligentes ojos azules, su inocente y coqueta sonrisa, su dulce voz que podía avergonzar a cualquier caballero con el conocimiento que poseía... Sus pequeños y rellenos labios que moría por probar.

Cada minuto en su compañía era una tortura así como una delicia, estaba más que convencido de que era la mujer ideal para el. Su carácter, su mesura... La forma en que si ni siquiera notaba cómo lo tenía en su dedo meñique, todo de esa mujer lo volvía loco y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien más se casara con ella.

Cuando llegó el mensaje del Marques se avergonzó un poco de su no tan sutil admiración pero una parte de él estaba complacida, ya que así otros... Caballeros... Lo pensarían dos veces antes de acercarse a su dama.

Llegó puntual para la cena y cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura, no había tantas personas pero si Miss Fell no aparecía seria una noche perdida.

Iba por su tercer trago de whisky cuando la miró entrar, tuvo que recordarse que era un caballero y que aun no estaba casado con su ángel, pero todo lo que deseaba hacer era llevarla lejos de ahí.

Donde nadie pudiera ver su belleza, donde solo el pudiera apreciar como ese vestido se ajustaba deliciosamente al cuerpo de su ángel resaltando cada curva, odiaba y amaba ese maldito vestido ¿Quien diría que ese color resaltaría sus ojos, el pálido color de su piel y su hermoso cabello que parecía flotar?

Se acerco rápidamente y lamentó que no hubiera orquesta para bailar con ella y poder tocarla aunque sea así.

Entabló conversación el tiempo que pudo con los padres de su amada, notando como esta parecía indiferente a su escrutinio ¿Lo estaba ignorando?, finalmente pudo hablar con ella y cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió como el fuego del infierno ardía bajo su piel, tenía que retirarse antes de cometer una imprudencia, casi huyó de ahí buscando los jardines y otro trago de whisky, mantener su autocontrol seria más difícil de lo que inicialmente pensó.

La cena transcurrió con facilidad pero fue al termino de esta que las cosas se... Salieron un poco de control. No pretendía acecharla solo quería verla antes de irse pero terminaron solos en los jardines, los arbustos altos los ocultaban de las miradas indiscretas y no pudo evitar querer tomar un momento para el.

Después de todo solo era un hombre enamorado.

-Miss Fell... -La llamó con suavidad notando cómo esta se giraba sorprendida- No quise alarmarla, parece que tuvimos la misma idea de huir por un momento de la multitud.

-Su señoría...- Se inclinó y parecía no saber si irse de ahí o no, ambos sabían que debía irse, era lo correcto y lo adecuado pero era la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos- Solo necesitaba un poco de aire...- Sonrió suavemente antes de tomar un mechón de cabello para jugar con el, estaba más que nerviosa por su cercanía y era bastante obvio.

-No hay nadie aquí Azira - Saboreó decir su nombre- ¿Podrías tutearme?- Preguntó dejando una distancia prudente en caso de que apareciera alguien.

-No se que tan correcto sea- Se acerco un poco a él, tras un pequeño suspiro agito su cabello que brilló como oro pulido dejando su cuello al descubierto y no pudo evitar mirar su escote, lo estaba matando- Pero ciertamente podría tratar... Crowley.

Fue todo, no podía controlarse más, no con esa dulce voz tentándolo, caminó hasta ella pero dándole la oportunidad de irse si lo deseaba. La tomó con suavidad de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo.

-Ciertamente es un gran paso pero anhelo el día que puedas llamarme Anthony...- Susurró inclinándose un poco, tratando de cazar esa dulce boca pero su ángel escondió su rostro en un suave movimiento.

-Creo que me ha entendido mal, señor Duque- Por suerte no sonaba molesta, no quería que pensara que solo deseaba su cuerpo pero el deseo le ganó la partida.

-Le ruego me disculpe Miss Fell -Fue cuando la cordura volvió a él y se alejó un poco antes de hacer algo que arruinaría a su futura esposa.

-Disculpa aceptada, aunque puede que ambos nos dejáramos llevar un poco...- Su hermosa dama dio un paso atrás poniendo un poco más de distancia marcando claramente su límite.

-Ciertamente mi ángel me has cautivado desde el primer día en que te vi... ¿Dime si tengo una oportunidad de tener tu corazón?- Finalmente encontró su voz, no deseaba alejarse pero tenía que tener cuidado.

-Considerando que dejé que tomaras demasiadas libertades conmigo, pienso que tal vez la respuesta es obvia- Fue la impertinente pero traviesa respuesta de su dama.

-Eso no es un "si" - Insistió sonriendo- No voy a obligarte a aceptarme Azira, si no puedo tener tu corazón no deseo nada- Declaró disfrutando verla sonrojada. No era un hombre romántico o un poeta pero su sinceridad bastaba.

-Lo se... por eso puedes tener mi corazón...- Esas palabras le abrieron el cielo y tomó la mano de su dama dejando tres suaves besos subiendo por su muñeca.

-Debes salir de aquí querida... Nos meteremos en grandes problemas si nos miran salir juntos...- Besó justo bajo su pulso notándola temblar mientras le daba instrucciones- Saldrás primero, tal vez deberías refrescarte un poco en el tocador... Yo saldré después.- La soltó con renuencia y esperó a que se calmara un poco antes de verla irse.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra y miró el cielo nocturno.

Era un bastardo con suerte.

-DD-

Hacía horas que habían llegado a casa, ahora estaba en camisón acostada en su cama, recordaba el momento en que su madre la vio volver del jardín, no esperaba le sonriera y la apartara para ayudarla a disimular, no que hubiese huellas o algo pero no lograba calmar su corazón.

Incluso ahora tan solo con evocar el recuerdo su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir calor. Estaba insegura de seguir los consejos de su madre pero parecía que eran muy efectivos, ahora estaba técnicamente comprometida con su Duque.

Ignorarlo, darle miradas mientras sabia que no podían hablar, sonreír a otras personas e incluso la forma en que movía su cabello, jamas imaginó que causaría tal arrebato. Suspiró rozando sus labios con su muñeca y cerro sus ojos decidida a soñar con su apuesto Duque.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo, sobre la falta de interacción entre ellos quiero explicar que no podían tener charlas privadas o estar a solas sin chaperones y claramente no sin ser prometidos.

Me gusta la idea de que se dejen llevar un poco, mientras ocurra el noviazgo y la espera de la boda tendremos oportunidad de que tengan más interacción.

Quiero dejar en claro que a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Crowley que solo bailara con ella en los bailes e ignorara otras damas era considerado muy escandaloso, los hombres debían bailar con varias damas para guardar apariencias y el decoro, mostrar interés tan abiertamente era un tanto mal visto pero el es un duque así que se la pasan un poco.


End file.
